ravenwoodfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Chains
During your time within Ravenwood Fair you'll be given various challenges and quests to help you to both learn the game and challenge yourself in the process. You will be given rewards for completing the goals and also you will be able to post on your facebook profile with rewards that friends can pick up such as items or coins depending on the quest. The quests you are currently on are listed on the left hand side of the page, although at present time it seems to be limited to a display of 4 quests at any one time. Click on the icons to recieve more information about your specific quest and also possible hints to help you figure out the next step. Below is a walk through - although it may become out of date at times and require editing - of the quests that we have encountered in the game and the approximate order chain that triggers them. Quest Chains Please add info as you get it. There is usually two quest chains going, a general one and a theme one (Halloween, wedding, thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentines Day, Dr Cat and more coming soon! Beginning *[[Buy_a_Hotdog_Cart|'Buy a Hotdog']] (Buy Hotdog cart) *Finish Hotdog (Build Hotdog cart) *[[Get Materials|'Get Materials']] (collect any 2 materials) *'Peaceful Meadow' (chop 4 trees) *'Game On' (buy and build 1 game) *'Pretty Up!' (purchase 3 decorations) *'Tall Trees' (collect 24 wood) *'A Sticky Situation' (collect 5 Tree Saps, Collect 1 Lady Bug) *'Busy Midway' (Build a game, Build a Building) *'Bugged Out' (collect 5 lady bugs) *'Multi-Action Fair' (Collect 20 wood, Build a new game) *'One of Each' (Have 1 Tree Sap, 1 Lady Bug, 1 Vitalin) *'Ladies and Gentlemen' (Build a new building for your far) *'Oooo Shiny!' (Have 12 Crystals) *'Too Much To Do' (Add 5 new decorations and 1 Building) *'Step on Up! '(Add 1 new game, Add 5 new decorations) *'Bugs in a Bind' (Have 6 Lady Bugs and 1 Tree Sap) (It may be 20 Lady Bugs) *'Hear Ye! Hear Ye! '(Buy 2 protectors) *'Everywhere You Look' (Build 1 new game, Build 1 new building, Purchase 3 decorations) *'Sanitation Station' (Place 10 trash cans) *'The Royal Gardens' (Get 8 square Hedges, 2 square corners, 1 square hedge top) *'Tulips or Three.' (Get 2 Tulips) *'A Rose is a Bush.' (Get 2 Roses) *'Can you Bear it?' (Get 1 Bear hedge) *'They're raven about it!' (Get a raven hedge) Triggers: Letter from princess about royal garden. *'I Need a drink'. Purchase and Build a Dirty Donkey Pub Other short starting chain, usually links to a seasonal chain when done *'Happy Clearing' (buy and place 1 Happy Oak Protector) *'Three Amigos' (have 3 visitors at your fair) *'Hard Worker' (save 750 coins) (Start of Chain, trigger: Level 5) *'Scary Woods' (Clobber the Domovoi) *'Ones good. Five's better' (have 5 visitors) *'Domovoi Bye Bye!' (Whoop 1 Domovoi) *'Bitty Bucks' (Save 1,000 coins) *'Lucky Number 7' (Get seven visitors to your fair) *'Big Saver' (Save 2,000 coins) *'Hotdog eating contest' (Build 4 Hotdog carts) *'Schnitzel seating' (Get two wooden picnic tables) *'Never sausage a pretty fence' (Get 4 white picket fences) *'Big Bucks' (Save 3,000 coins) *'Beaucoup Bucks' (Save 5,000 coins) *'It's a Party' (Have 10 visitors) *'Super Bucks' have 5000 Missing *'Ten Lost One. '(Have 9 visitors) *'Wallop-a-thon '''Wallop 3 Domovoi *'Purse of Plenty''' have 10000 *'Toadally Cool' - build toad game *'Fat Wallet' have 20,000 *'Quarter Bucks' have 25,000 *'Bucks Out the Kazoo '''have 100,000 *'A Bear?! Where?!' kill one crittle bears *'Get me some Bears''' kill 5 crittle bears *'BucksAPlenty' (30,000) *'MegaHyperBucks' (50,000) *'CrazyBucks' (100,000) More General Quests (appeared 16/12/10) *'Rock the Pebbles '(Place 6 pebble paths) *'Cut a Creek Through Ravenwood '(Place 4 straight stream tiles) *'Pruning Things Back a Bit '(Cut down 20 trees) *'Don't Ride This Right After Lunch '(Have or build a Teacups-A-Whirl Game crystals, 12 sap, 10 vitalin, 14 acorn) *'With Friend's Like These... '(Have a stone building tower crystals, 10 sap, 12 vitalin, 12 acorn) *'Uproot All Your Problems '(Clear 25 roots) *'The Dark, Mysterious Castle '(Have the Ravenwood Castle crystals, 12 sap, 10 vitalin, 14 acorn) *'A Quiet Picnic Patch '(Place 4 picnic umbrellas) *'Hang With Me' (Clear 10 roots, Place 5 Vinca Vines) *'Fancy a Bug Juggle? '(Have 1 Bug Teeter-Pop crystals, 10 sap, 10 vitalin, 12 acorn) *'The Hardest Worker Gets the Biggest' (Chop 150 trees) **This triggers new Dr Cat quests! General Quests - Neighbourly Tasks *'Lend a Helping Hand' (Restock 5 buildings or games in a Neighbour Fair) *'A Neighbourly Gesture' (Chop down 4 trees in a Neighbour Fair) *'Epic Uproot Endeavor' (Clear 50 roots out of your fair) (N.B. Roots in your friends fairs count too) *'While You're Waiting '(Chop down 50 trees, anywhere!) *'A Little Restock Love '(Restock 10 buildings or games in a Neighbour Fair) *'A Few Chops for My Friends' (Chop down 8 trees in a Neighbour Fair) *'Support Local Businesses '(Restock 16 buildings or games in a Neighbour Fair) WEDDING CHAIN *'Secret of the Forest' (find and dethorn Thunderbox) *'The Royal Wish' (De-thorn the dunk-A-Bug, and build 1 Sweet Corn Stand) *'Opening Otto's Grove' (find thorned churro wagon, have 4 tree sap, have 5 lady bugs) *'Crystal Clear' (Have 10 Crystals, Dethorn Whack-a-bug) *'Beautify Ravenwood' (Place 2 Tulips, Place 5 Roses, Place 10 Daisies) *'Love Potion #6 '(Have 5 Vitalin to make their love grow, Have 5 Tree Sap to make them stick together, Place 10 Ballooons to trap hot air) **Note this quest removes Vitalin and Tree Sap from your inventory *'Love Potion #7' (Have 5 Lady Bugs because a lady does not like to be bugged,Have 6 Wedding Bouquets) **Note this quest removes Lady Bugs and Wedding Bouquets from your inventory *'Adios Amante' place 2 lotus, 2 peace sign hedges, 2 jagged rocks (level 12 to purchase all) *'Princess Problems' build 1 inn and find wonder site (level 15 for inn) *'Wonder of Wonders' (use 500 wood, use 20 crystals, use 20 vitalin ) gives you an unbuilt Party parthenon ** Note this quest USES all the supplies listed. *'The Final Step' have the Party Parthenon ( takes 40 hits at 50 wood each) *'Build the Chapel' build a chapel (epic = 50 wedding gifts, 42 wedding bells, 70 wedding rings, and 36 bouquets: gives 50 coins and 12 xp per use, regular = 25 gifts, 21 bells, 35 rings, 18 bouquets: gives 25 coins and 6 xp per use) *'For the Guests' buy 14 petal paths, 3 petal tables, and 10 pews *'Double Meanings' make 1 ring toss games *'The Royal Procession' build a gazebo *'Where Could They Bee? '''Have 30 Wedding Bouquets *'Going to the Chapel''' buy a royal carriage *'Make 'em Chime' Have 30 wedding bells *'Beloved Friends and Family' Have 40 wedding gifts Thanksgiving Chain 1 * Where Will We Put Everyone? ( chop down 8 trees) * Here We Go a-Hunting ( collect 20 muskets and 5 crystals) * Copious Cornucopia (have 20 cornucopia) * Kids, Leaf it Alone ( have 20 leaves and 5 sap) * Fat Uncle Pat's Favorite Dessert (have 20 pies) * Fix the Chair (5 sap, 2 crystals, 2 chairs) * It's a Really, Really Big Table (100 wood, 5 sap, 5 crystals) Thanksgiving Quest Chain 2 *'The Kids' Table' ( buy a table and 4 chairs) *'Put the Game On'( build an Apple Bob build a Turkey Toss * After Feast Nap ( buy & build 2 Log Cabins Christmas 2010 Quest Chain *'Rosebud' (Buy and place one sled) *'Tidings from Santa' (Chop 8 snow covered trees) *'Santa’s Fattest Reindeer' (Buy and build Falstaff) *'Santa’s Sleigh Troubles' (Buy and place Santa’s Sleigh *'Santa’s Wood Predicament' (Get 350 Wood) *'Powering Santa’s Gift Machines' (Have 3 Vitalin, Have 10 Crystals, Have 7 Lady Bugs) *'Finishing Touches Around the Workshop' (Have 8 Snowflakes, Have 4 Candycanes, Have 6 Mistletoe) **Reward: Santa’s Workshop** Christmas 2010 Chain 2 *'Winter Wonderland' (Get 4 of each Winter Candle Pines, Winter Frost Pines, Winter Holiday Pines) *'Winter Supplies' (Turn in 2 Tree Sap, Turn in 4 Mistletoe, Turn in 2 Crystals) *Uses up supplies *'More Winter Goodies' (Place two of each: Red Winter Gifts, Green Winter Gifts, Blue Winter Gifts) *'Winter Tree Choppin’' (Chop 50 tree covered trees) *'Great Expectations of Gad’s Hill Place' (Have a completed Gad’s Hill Place) Christmas 2010 Chain 3 *'A Candyhouse for Hansel '(Collect 5 candy canes from friends) *'Basic Materials for a candy house' (?) *'Clear the way to Gingerbread Land. '(Chop down 7 trees, have 5 fruitcakes.) *'Hansels Favourite Game.' (Have a snowbug Fight.) *'Need more Candy Canes.' (Have 10 Candy canes) *'A Gingerbread Clearing.' (Clear out 8 roots to make room.) *'Keep the candy foodstuffs comin'' (Get 12 candy canes, 5 fruit cakes.) *'I saw Cassandra kissing Santa Claus!' (Collect 5 Mistletoe) *'A Little Eggnog Treat.' (Buy, Place, and build an eggynog cart.) *'I'm not ready Yeti' (Find and kill a grumpy bumble - he can be found on neighbours fairs if they spawned him, and by cutting down trees.) *'Snow in Ravenwood.'(Have 5 snowflakes, buy and place 3 snow tiles) *'The Bumbles keep coming 2.' (Defeat 2 snow bumbles) *'Got any Fruitcakes on ya' (Gather 8 fruitcakes) *uses up materials* *'A fresh blanket of snow.' (10 snowflakes, 5 fresh snowfall tiles) *'Eggnog for the masses.' (Have 5 eggnog carts) *'Stick it to the Bumbles!' (Squash 3 bumbles, place a Briggs the snowman) *'B2: The Mighty Bugs 2' (Have 1 Ice Hockey Bugfun game) *'Defeat the Bumbles' (Kill 5 Bumbles, Place 2 Briggs Protectors) *'Snow around the Candyhouse' (Buy 3 Snowfall Angel tiles, Buy 3 Regular snowfall tiles) *'Delicious, Edible, But Not Well Insured' (Have 5 Tickets, Get 10 Crystals, Have 250 Wood) *uses up materials* *'The Big Gingery Reward' (Have 20 Candycanes, Have 5 Mistletoe, Have 5 Snowflakes) *uses up materials* **REWARD: Candyhouse** Circus Quests *'The Mighty Big Top '(Have the Big Tent building) *'Professional Bug Launching '(Have the Fettucine Bros Cannon and Get tree sap to stick the landing) *'A Sign Here...A Sign There... '(Place the Ursoc the Amazing sign and ''Place the Triple Top Fun sign) *'Double Mystic Wagon, All the Way''' (Have 2 Mystic Wagon buildings) *'Four Times the In-Tentsity' (Place 4 Small Green Tent decorations) *'Epic Midway: Part One' (Have the Splattapillar game and ''Have the Skeeball game) *'Epic Midway: Part Two''' (Have the Break-A-Plate game and ''Have the Sarlacc Pegball game) *'Epic Midway: Part Three''' (Have the Cattercoaster game) Category:Quest Category:Quest Chain Category:Seasonal/Expired